Not Goodbye
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: After Xaviax's defeat, Kit realizes that he might lose Len. Len/Kit. I own nothing in this oneshot.


**Hotshot:** My first Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Oneshot that I wrote on two other sites and I decided to put it on this one as well since there is a lack of KR:DK fics on this sight. So, enjoy!

* * *

Kit sat on the couch, nursing a cup of water in his hands as he watched the other Kamen Riders celebrate in the lounge of their temporary Command Center. In all honesty, He preferred to stay back and simply watch, taking in the smiling and laughing faces of the team.

"Hey." A voice came from beside him. He looked over and saw Adam standing there, drink in hand with his other arm wrapped around his girlfriend, Sarah.

"Hey." Kit smiled at them slightly.

"Aren't you going to join?" Sarah asked him.

"I was never one for parties, especially after my dad..." Kit trailed off before shrugging and taking a sip of his water. "Don't let me stop you two, though. Go ahead and join the fun."

Adam looked like he wanted to say something but Sarah stopped him be moving forward. Adam glanced at Kit before allowing Sarah to walk him away.

Kit watched before looking down at his drink and than the small, black symbol on his jacket that Ebulon gave to him. He carefully unzipped it before he set his cup down on a table and took out his Onyx Advent Deck.

He gave one glance at the others, his gaze lingering on Len before silently set it down on the table and got up, walking out of the room almost undetected. He walked down the halls and in no time at all, he made it outside of the building. He breathed in the cooling air and sighed. He was about to take a step forward when a wise voice sounded behind him.

"Leaving so soon, Kit?"

Kit turned around and, to his surprise, saw Ebulon standing there with a knowing look on his face.

"I..." Kit tried to find the words but he didn't know what to say. He expected to have slipped out without anyone knowing and would be able to be on his way.

"I'm not here to stop you." Ebulon began. "I'm here to simply advise to think before you leave."

"I appreciate it, I do, but it's better for me to not be here when you guys go back to Ventara."

"It's better for you not to be here when Len leaves, you mean."

Kit froze as he stared at the master. His mouth worked but no sound other than stammering came out.

"It isn't hard to see." chuckled Ebulon as he walked closer to the younger. "You do hide it well, though. I might be the only one who noticed."

"It doesn't matter." Kit stated rather quickly. "He's going to leave and he's with Kasey."

"Don't be too sure." Ebulon clasped a hand on Kit's shoulder, giving it a squeeze before stepping away and heading back inside.

Kit watched him before letting out a sigh, rubbing his temple.

"Kit?"

He stilled at that familiar voice. He glanced over and so Len walking towards him, his brows furrowed in concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Len, no need to worry." Kit put his hand down, giving him his best smile he could do right now. "I just came out here to get some fresh air."

"You left your deck inside on the table with your water."

"So?"

"You do realize what that means, don't you?"

Kit became quiet, knowing exactly what it means, especially when he walked away from it like he did.

"It doesn't matter." he said quietly, not looking Len in the eye.

"Kit, of course it matters."

Kit shook his head. "I would have to give it up eventually."

"Kit-"

"You will be leaving, Len." Kit interrupted him. He realized what he said before he quickly added hastily "The others too. Your team is whole now, so you don't have to stay here. You have Adam back as the Dragon Knight so no need for me. You'll be able to go back home."

"Kit..." sighed Len.

"So, you know...better do it early, right?" Kit shrugged. "It would be easier for us both-"

Two colossus hands grabbed his face, tilting towards the other before a pair of warm lips pressed against his own.

Kit couldn't help but froze, his eyes staring at Len's closed ones. This was not what he was expecting. It wasn't long before he slowly began to relax, his eyes drooping closed and he started to kiss back, his hands reaching up and grabbing the other's jacket. He actually let out a small whimper when he felt Len's tongue slipping past his lips and started to explore unfamiliar territory.

He felt one of Len's hands slip from his face and down to the bottom of his shirt before slowly slipping under it, caressing the skin of his abdomen.

Kit shivered at the contact before slowly pulling away, sucking in air.

"W...what about..." Kit started but trailed off, not sure what to think.

"Kasey and I agreed to just be friends." Len told him. "We didn't feel the same for each other like we did before Adam was forced to betray us."

Len leaned his forehead against Kit's. "Also, you got one thing wrong in your little speech. I do need you, I have even since we first met, so do not assume things like that."

The veteran didn't let Kit get any words out, he simply kissed him again. This time, the younger kissed back immidietly.

It was a short kiss this time, no ravishing Kit's mouth again, simply pressing of the lips.

"Come on," Len gripped Kit's hand before starting to lead him back to the entrance. "Let's get back inside."

Kit allowed Len to lead him back inside and into the lounge room where everyone was at still.

Casey's eyes flickered down to their still joined hands and looked at Kit with a smile and a wink.

"Kit." Ebulon stepped forward in front of him. "Glad you decided to stay. Now, I can ask you what I've been wanting to ask you."

Len let his hand go and went to the left side of the master while Maya stood on the right side of him. "Adam had decided to retire from being a Kamen Rider. His last wish as one was to give you this."

Kit's eyes widen when Ebulon held out the Dragon Advent Deck. "You will be one of the three Riders to protect this planet from the remenance of the army if you so choose. Casey and Len will be joining you."

Kit look at Len before looking back at the deck and stepping forward. He reached out, hand hovering over the deck for a moment before taking it. He looked at Ebulon who bowed and he bowed respectful back.

"Welcome to the family, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight."

Kit smiled slightly, glancing over to the smiling face of Len before looking back at Ebulon. They bumped fists and than grabbed each other's forearms.

"Congratulations, Kit." Len stated when Kit turned to him and he gave the younger a small one armed hug.

"Thanks." Kit pulled away after a moment.

"Kamen Rider Dragon Knight." Maya grinned before she hugged Kit.

Kit pulled away, giving one last glance to Ebulon and walked away, Len and Maya following though Maya steered to Lacy. Len wrapped an arm around Kit's shoulders, bringing him close to his side.

"Now you're stuck with me." Len stated, pressing a kiss against the side of Kit's head once they were out of sight of the others.

"Seems like it." Kit hums, making Len chuckle as the two got to Len's assigned room. Kit was nudged inside once the door was opened and once the door was shut, the older was quick to wrap his arms around Kit, bringing their lips together once again.

Kit decided that he was glad he didn't walk away.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to review!


End file.
